


Pebbles and Breadcrumbs

by Belladonna1185



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hänsel und Gretel | Hansel and Gretel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape and Potter are lost in the forest… Merlin help them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pebbles and Breadcrumbs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Snarry LDWS Round 6, Week 7 challenge: Hansel and Gretel. I make no money from this. Please don't sue me.

"Quiet, Potter," growled Snape.

“But we’ve wandering in this forest for hours!” Harry wined pitifully. “Why can’t we just Apperate?”

“You know why, Potter,” Snape huffed angrily,” this is an enchanted forest and is therefore protected from such things, which is why I told you to mark the path with the stones I gave you!”

“It’s not my fault I thought the breadcrumbs were pebbles. They felt the same!”

“Yes,” Snape drawled sarcastically, “because bread is the exact same texture as stone!”

‘Well-“Harry began before being unceremoniously cut off.

“Enough. Not another word.”

They continued to trudge onward through the trees for what seemed like an age, in silence, before Harry mumbled, “I’m hungry.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Potter, but there are no gingerbread houses for you to nibble upon.”

Harry giggled. “Did you just say nibble?”

“Yes.”

“Nibble?”

“Yes.”

“Nibble? As in nibble?”

“Are you deaf as well as mentally deficient? Yes, nibble!”

Harry burst into a fit of laughter. 

“There’s nothing funny about the word nibble, Potter.”

“Yes, there is,” Harry snorted,” it’s absolutely hilarious when you say it.”

“Silence, Potter or I will silence you myself.”

“Nibbenibblenibble-mumf!” Harry exclaimed as he found his mouth covered by Snape’s wicked one.

“Oh..god,” Harry moaned as Snape nibbled his ear and down his neck.

”There is nothing funny about the word nibble.” 

“Nope, nothing at all,” Harry sighed contently. “Why didn’t we do this sooner?”

“Quiet, Potter.” 

And for once, Harry didn’t mind complying at all.


End file.
